


Guy/Kyle ficlets

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Guy/Kyle ficlets originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one with Guy wearing glasses

They had turned the large room behind the bar into two separate rooms. One larger used for storage, and a smaller room that worked as an offie. The office only consisted of a small desk, two chairs, and a couple of shelves that looked like they would break any day. A few times a month in the afternoon before they opened Guy would spend time in the office doing all the paperwork, scheduling deliveries, that sort of thing. 

Kyle liked to come in early on those days and sit in the other chair and doodle in a sketchbook and pretend he wasn’t watching Guy work. Guy wore glasses when he did the paperwork, half rimmed rectangular glasses that he occasionally had to push up the bridge of his nose when they started slipping down. Kyle had realized that he had a certain fascination for Guy in his glasses. Besides, Kyle should be there or so he told himself – Guy could handle it pretty well on his own. He had some experience after all - he was a partner in the bar and should be part of the running of it. Most of the time Kyle just ended up with a lot of sketches and not a lot of other contributions.

“Do you think the justice league would believe me if I told them Guy Gardner has to use glasses when he’s reading?” Kyle asked. Guy didn’t look up, but did a noise indicating he was at least listening.

“Maybe I should take a picture,” Kyle said, smiling and in the next second he was holding a glowing green camera.

Guy looked up now and watched Kyle over the rim of his glasses.

“Whatever for?” Guy asked. Kyle shrugged.

“No reason.”

Guy gave him a scrutinizing look.

“Is this about Jordan telling them you had braces when you were a kid? And then showed them the photos to prove it?”

“It’s your fault really,” Kyle said. “Revenge for a prank you-”

“We,” Guy interrupted. Kyle ignored him and continued.

“-Pulled on him. Just because I was the only one he caught,” Kyle grumbled.

“Next time you have to move your stuff to a new storage unit on Earth don’t ask Jordan for help. Especially don’t ask him for help with boxes filled with embarrassing childhood photos.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kyle asked a little bit curious now.

“I would never ask Jordan for help with anything,” Guy muttered and looked down at the papers in front of him, but Kyle could see the tips of Guy’s ears turning red.

“You did!” Kyle exclaimed, a little bit gleeful now. “What does he have on you that he can blackmail you with?”

Guy shot him an annoyed look.

“I am trying to work here,” he protested.

“I can always ask Hal directly.”

“As if I don’t have something to blackmail Jordan with to keep his silence,” Guy said.

“Whatever, I have 20/20 vision and a great smile”

“You do have a great smile,” Guy mumbled down at his papers.

“What was that?” Kyle asked, smiling and a warm feeling in his chest.

“Nothing. Will you just go away and let me work in peace,” Guy said.

“If I’m quiet can I stay? We aren’t open yet.”

Guy let out a sigh, but when he looked up there was a fondness in his eyes that made the warmth in Kyle’s chest intensify.

“Sure, but be quiet.”

Kyle’s smile widened and he went back to drawing, occasionally stealing glances at Guy.

~*~


	2. The one with a first kiss

The ship exploded before Kyle had made it all the way to a safe distance. He was hit by the shockwave, his ring saving him from the worst of the blast, but it sent him flying away from the ship. He spun wildly out of control, losing track of up and down, but managed to stop himself. With his back towards the ship he floated in place.

“Kyle!” Guy shouted, while Kyle was still trying to get his bearings.

The shout came from behind him and Kyle turned around, just in time to see a large jagged piece of metal hurtling towards him. He brought his hand up to create a large shield, even though he knew it was problably too late, when a green hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Kyle looked up at Guy who was reeling him in towards him. When he got closer Kyle could see Guy’s determined expression, his jaw tense, but when Guy noticed Kyle looking he grinned.

“Guess it was my time to save you,” Guy said, and let go of Kyle who flew the last bit to float next to Guy.

“Guess so,” Kyle said, with a smile. “Thanks.”

“What, no thank you for saving my life kiss?” Guy asked, his grin even wider. 

Kyle looked at him for a second about to answer him, when instead he acted on an impulse without really thinking about it. He grabbed the lapel of Guy’s vest in one hand, smiled, pulled him closer and placed a quick kiss on Guy’s mouth. It was brief but he still had enough time to register Guy’s surprisingly soft lips. Kyle pulled back again, just as quick, letting go of Guy’s vest, he grinned.

“Thanks for saving my life,” Kyle said, winked and turned around about to fly off. He was stopped by a strong hand gripping his arm.

“Not so fast.”

Guy turned him again, and Kyle looked right at Guy’s face, the grin gone and instead Guy looked serious, and gave Kyle a scrutinizing look. A part of Kyle was about to blurt out that it was just a joke, even if that wouldn’t be entierly true. Guy put his free hand on the back of Kyle’s head, and Kyle let him tilt his head slightly. Kyle was waiting, and then Guy started to lean in slowly to kiss Kyle. This wasn’t a joke, definitely not a brief peck on the lips. Guy kissed him with intent and Kyle melted into it. Kissing Guy felt different than all the other first kisses in Kyle’s past, because this didn’t feel like a first at all. It felt right, as if they had always been meant to be kissing. He had the strange sensation of it all being familiar and yet new at the same time. He gripped Guy’s vest again in one hand, the other hand grabbing Guy’s upper arm, and pulled himself even closer. Kyle lost himself in the kiss, his eyes closed and all he could pay any attention to was Guy.

“Hey, guys,” a voice suddenly called out, and Kyle flinched, he pulled away from Guy, panting hard. When he looked at Guy the other man was flushed and smiling, not one of his usual grins, but a small happy smile just for Kyle. He still had one hand on Kyle’s arm, and the other buried in Kyle’s hair.

“We’re all happy for you finally getting together,” the voice continued and now Kyle realized that it’s John. “But we’re kind of in the middle of something here.”

Kyle started to blush.

“Fuck off,” Guy shouted, but there was no real anger in his voice. He turned his head back to Kyle. “We should go help them out. They’ll just mess it up on their own.” Guy let go of Kyle, but didn’t fly off right away. “You wanna do this again later, or do I have to save your life again?”

Kyle grinned.

“I think it’s my turn to save you,” he said.

“Well then, let’s get into some trouble,” Guy said and grinned.

~*~


	3. The one with Kyle patching up an injured Guy

Guy was practically hanging on Kyle by the time they reached Guy’s apartment. Once inside Kyle dumped Guy on the couch – Guy grunted as he bounced down on the cushions – before he went to Guy’s bathroom in search of a first aid kit. He assumed Guy had one, he doubted a band aid would be enough. He took one look at the mess in the room before calling out.

“Hey, Guy! Where’s your first aid kit?” He only got a muffled response back. Kyle stuck his head back out into the living room and saw Guy lying on his stomach, head pressed into a cushion muffling his replies. Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to searching. Using the tactic of ‘least likely place to store it’ he soon found it in the laundry hamper, which was otherwise empty since most of the clothes were in a pile on the floor.

He walked back to Guy, who was still lying in the same position on the couch.

“Alright, sit up, that wound on your arm needs stitches.”

He only got a grunt in response, Guy didn’t move.

“Come on, I saw the blood.” Guy turned his head and looked up at Kyle.

“’m not bleeding,” he mumbled.

“Yes, you are and since you didn’t want to see Soranik, I’m going to have to stitch it up.”

“You both have terrible bedside manners,” Guy muttered.

“Only with you. Come on,” Kyle said, and without any force punched Guy lightly on the upper arm that wasn’t wounded. Guy let out a hiss that seemed to surprise even him. Kyle frowned.

“That can’t have hurt,” Kyle mumbled, because he hadn’t hit particularly hard. Guy sat up and let his west and shirt underneath dissolve into nothing. Kyle’s mouth went dry and he mutterd “You didn’t have to get half naked for this.” The uniform was already torn where Guy had gotten the gash in his arm, so there was no need for nudity to get to the wound. Guy leered and waggled his eyebrows.

“What? Can’t handle how sexy I am?” Guy said. 

Kyle snorted and shook his head.

“You wish,” he said. Refusing to admit anything. Kyle noticed the bruise on Guy’s arm where he had punched him. “Ah, I suppose that would hurt then,” Kyle said. Guy shrugged, as Kyle sat down on the couch next to him. Looking at the rest of Guy’s chest, which looked a bit like someone had been using Guy as a punching bag, he was so bruised.

“You know, the ring could prevent those,” Kyle said. He turned to look at the wound instead, it wasn’t deep and had mostly stopped bleeding. He desinfected it, and started working on stitching it up.

“Have you been in a fight you should feel like you’ve been in a fight, Guy said and shrugged. Kyle had to grab his arm harder to keep him from moving it again. Guy’s biceps flexed a bit underneath Kyle’s fingers. Kyle focused on the wound.

“Besides,” Guy said. “Aren’t you bruised too after a fight?”

“Yes, but, not this much,” Kyle said.

“It’s not that bad,” Guy said.

“And what about the day it is that bad?” Kyle asked, before he could stop himself, letting a little too much emotion into his words, revealing perhaps too much. He’d finished with the stiches but was still holding Guy’s arm in one hand, his hand looking almost small compared to Guy’s muscled upper arm.

“You worried about me?” Guy asked. His tone still light. 

Kyle didn’t say anything, just stared at the stiches. Trying to think of something to say. Suddenly he felt Guy’s other hand underneath his chin, tilting Kyle’s head up so that he was looking straight at Guy’s face. His expression serious for once.

“What is it?” Guy asked. Kyle wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure why he was feeling worried all of a sudden. They all got bloodied and bruised fighting. It wasn’t anything new to him, all lanterns favored using the ring’s power more for constructs than thinking about their own personal shield. He already knew this about Guy too. He also knew that Guy would just as well fight without a ring as he did with one, and maybe it was that knowledge combined with seeing the evidence of it on Guy’s body, that was freaking him out a little.

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Kyle said, fighting to keep any emotion out of his voice.

“I’m not gonna die,” Guy said, and the seriousness was gone in an instant, replaced by a grin. Kyle looked away from him.

“Whatever,” Kyle muttered.

Guy looked down at the stitches on his arm.

“Looks good,” Guy said. “Thanks for getting me home and stitching me up,” Guy said. “You can tell Soranik her boyfriend is an excellent nurse.”

“We’re not-” Kyle started to say.

“Yeah, yeah, not together anymore. I know,” Guy said.

Kyle started putting away the supplies and was about to get up from the couch when Guy put a hand on Kyle’s arm. Kyle stayed, but didn’t look at Guy.

“Seriously, Kyle, it’s just bruises. They’ll fade.”

“That’s not it,” Kyle said. He looked at Guy again. Unsure what he was saying, but unable to stop himself now. “They might be bruises, but you clearly don’t care about your own safety and are going to get yourself killed.” He paused and in a quieter voice said “I’m tired of everyone I know dying.” He wasn’t sure he could take more people he cared about dying.

Guy frowned at him, and then he let go of Kyle’s arm.

“You are lecturing me about being reckless?” Guy asked, his tone not only incredulous, but also a bit angry. “You’re the one who’ll sacrifice himself at the drop of a hat, and you’re calling me reckless? At least I don’t actively try to get myself killed.”

“I don’t-” Kyle started, but Guy interrupted him.

“Yes, you do,” Guy looked away from him. “I don’t,” he stopped and sighed, shaking his head. “Nevermind. You won’t get it.”

“What?” Kyle asked. “What won’t I understand?” Kyle stared at Guy who stubbornly did not look at Kyle. Kyle stayed silent, he could wait him out. Guy was the one who always felt the need to fill the silence with talk. Guy eventually let out a loud breath and turned to look at Kyle.

“Just drop it,” Guy said.

“Why?” Kyle asked. “Why did we go from me expressing some concerns about you, to you being angry at me for behaving exactly the same way you do?”

“Because you sounded like a hypocrite,” Guy protested. “And because-” he paused. Looking annoyed.

“Because what? What am I not getting? Am I too stupid or something?”

“Don’t say that,” Guy almost growled, looking angry. “You’re not stupid.”

“Then just tell me,” Kyle said.

“Fine,” Guy said. And Kyle had time to register something very determined about the set of Guy’s jaw, before all of a sudden he was pulled into a kiss. Guy’s soft demanding lips crashed against Kyle’s and he responded eagerly for a moment before pulling back slightly.

“Oh,” Kyle mumbled against Guy’s lips.

“Yes, oh,” Guy responded, his breath tickling against Kyle’s skin.

“That was unexpected,” Kyle said, licking his own lips.

“But?” Guy asked.

“Definitely a welcome surprise though,” Kyle said. He wouldn’t say he had been pining away for Guy, but at the same time, it would have been a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it though.

“Heh.”

Guy kissed him again, pushing Kyle back against the couch’s armrest, and Kyle not knowing what to do with his hands grabbed on to Guy’s arms. Guy let out a surprised hiss of pain.

“Sorry,” Kyle mumbled against Guy’s lips.

“Didn’t hurt,” Guy responded. Kyle smiled and kissed Guy again.

~*~


	4. The one where Guy and Kyle rescue an alien kitten

It all started with a tiger. More specifically it started with a tiger from earth, on an alien planet in a completely different sector. After that the reports of various alien animals being found on planets far from their home planet started to come in. Because this was crossing sector borders, and all of the local lanterns were busy in some way, including Hal Jordan – Guy had his own theory about why Hal had claimed he was busy. “He’s getting lazy in his old age,” Guy had grumbled. “Doesn’t want to fly off halfway across space anymore.” - the honor guards were called in. John had gotten the honor of transporting the tiger back to Earth, which left Guy and Kyle. Once they’d started investigating they soon ended up on the trail of an intergalactic animal smuggling ring.

Kyle and Guy tracked them down to their planet of origin in sector 1818, where all the smugglers were rounded up and handed over to the authorities who promised long prison sentences for all involved. There was a bit of paper work to be done, and once it was all wrapped up it was getting rather late. Seeing as the two of them had gotten very little sleep, flying from planet to planet for the past week, Kyle had asked for the nearest hotel in the capital city.

That was how they ended up slightly lost, in an alley on an alien planet. Completely lost really, but Guy refused to admit that they were anything but a tiny bit lost.

“I think we should have taken a right instead of a left back there,” Kyle said. “We should turn back.”

“I’m sure this is the right direction though,” Guy protested. “This could be a short-cut.”

“I don’t-” Kyle started but was interrupted by Guy who stopped, lifted his hand and said:

“What was that?”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Kyle said. But Guy was already walking towards what looked like an overflowing dumpster. Sometimes garbage disposal was the same as on Earth apparently. Some of the garbage had fallen on the side of the dumpster and Guy was pushing it away, until he was staring down at a large cardboard box. Kyle heard a weak noise from the box, and he walked closer.

“Who’d do something like this,” Guy asked, and Kyle recognized the tone of anger in Guy’s voice. He looked down in the box and spotted three small animals. They reminded him of kittens, but two of them were bright red, a shade of red no earth cat had ever been. The third was a dark shade of green, which he’d definitely never seen a cat be - with the excption of Beast Boy, but this kitten was an even darker green. The red kittens had longer fur than the green one, but all three also had two bumps each on their foreheads. They meweled pitifully at them, and Guy crouched down and reached out a hand. The green alien kitten was able to climb towards Guy and bump it’s head against Guy’s hand. Guy looked at the kitten with a smile, before his jaw tensed and he looked up at Kyle.

“Look at them,” Guy said. “They’ve just been abandoned here.”

“They could just be wild animals on this planet though,” Kyle suggested, but he could tell Guy didn’t believe that, and Kyle also had a feeling that they’d been abandoned. He was starting to feel angry as well. “Alright, let’s see if we can find a vet or something on this planet.” Deciding to consult his ring he noticed Guy giving him an odd look.

“What?” Kyle asked.

“Nah, just realized we could have asked the rings how to get to the hotel.”

Kyle closed his eyes, let out a short laugh and shook his head. Of course they could have asked the rings.

“We could have even flown there,” Guy said.

“Don’t you think that would have been seen as a bit offensive?” Kyle asked, but before Guy answered, Kyle’s ring chimed in with instructions and even a helpful arrow construct for them to follow. Guy picked up the box and they walked following the arrow.

It took a while but they eventually reached a low building, Guy’s ring translating the sign above the door informing them it was a clinic of sorts. The door was open, so Kyle walked in followed by Guy and the box, the kittens had been mostly silent but they started making sounds again. They sounded a little bit like a mix between kittens and birds. They entered an empty waiting room, and behind the counter at the other end of the room stood a robot.

“Hey, we need to talk to a vetrinary,” Kyle said to the robot.

“One moment,” the robot said. Kyle turned around exchanging looks with Guy and shrugging.

They waited for a while. The kittens stopped making noises, and Guy was absentmindedly stroking the fur of the green one, while one of the red ones was pouncing at the little green dot Kyle was making with his ring. Kyle was wondering why anyone would ever just abandon these creatures when a door opened and one of the natives of the planet stepped inside the room. Like all of them on this planet they looked sort of human, but their skin color seemed to vary from blue to purple. They also had wings, tiny bird wings in different colors, which could not support a being of their size in flight. Kyle had gotten the impression that once centuries ago they had been able to fly, but that was no longer possible for them. This alien was bald, but with a bushy beard, their skin more purple than blue, and the wings a dark shade of reddish-purple.

“Ah,” they said. “You must be the lanterns am I right?”

“Yes,” Kyle said, surprised that rumor about them had already started to spread, but then remembered there had been aliens with what he guessed were cameras when they brought the smugglers to the police station. He rose to his feet, followed by Guy. “I’m lantern Rayner and this is lantern Gardner.”

“Pleasure to meet you both. I am Rrriuul,” they said. “What can I help you with?”

“We found these abandoned in an alley,” Guy said, stepping forward with the box. Rrriuul looked down in the box, and nodded.

“Ah, yes, I’m sad to say this is not all that uncommon. Come with me and I’ll have a look at them.”

Guy walked first behind Rrriuul and Kyle followed him, as they went through the door and into a corridor and through the first door to their right. They entered a examination room, with a table and a few chairs. Rrriuul indicated to the table and Guy put the box down there.

“Surely people such as you have better things to do than saving ragttaks,”

“Ragtaks?” Kyle asked, trying to pronounce the unfamiliar word.

“Ah, yes, that is what they are called,” Rrriuul said.

“We couldn’t just leave them after we found them,” Guy said.

“It would perhaps have been better if you did,” Rrriuul said. Guy glared, Kyle put a hand on Guy’s arm, but Rrriuul did not notice. The alien vet had picked up one of the red kittens, Kyle was going to continue to think of tem as kittens. Rrriuul started to talk while examining the kittens.

“Breeding Ragttaks is very popular here, but besides the inbreeding problems that result in various health issues for them, there’s also a number of superstitions.” Rrriuul held up the green kitten. “Any green Ragtaks are seen as cursed, or evil. If one is born in a litter the whole litter is seen as cursed and of no value anymore. It doesn’t help that the green Ragttaks grow horns on their foreheads.”

“The bumps,” Kyle said. Rrriuul nodded. “But the red ones also have those,” Kyle said.

“Yes, but they never grow any horns, the bumps just stay this way. So quite often the green Ragttaks end up killing their litter mates.” Rrriuul put the green kitten back with its siblings.

“They are healthy though, which makes me think they’ve been abandoned quite recently. I can probably find homes for the two red ones, but I’m afraid I will end up having to put down the green one.”

“We’ll take it,” Guy said without hesitation.

“We will?” Kyle asked surprised. He glanced at Guy, noticing the stubborn set of his shoulders and tense jaw. “We will,” Kyle said and turned to Rrriuul, who was looking at them both questioningly.

“Really?” They asked. Kyle nodded.

“So, is it a boy or a girl?” Guy asked. Kyle elbowed him in the side. Considering that Rrriuul’s people had no concept of gender, the question was probably more confusing than offending. Rrriuul did look slightly confused.

“What we’re asking,” Kyle started to say. “Is this the kind that gives birth to more ragttaks, or not?”Kyle asked, knowing that his question had to be kind of awkward as well, but at least Rrriuul seemed to understand what Kyle meant.

“Ah, no, it’s not.”

“So a boy,” Guy said. Kyle sighed.

*

The next day Kyle and Guy left the planet, flying out into space, with a green energy construct pet carrier.

“You know, there’s probably some sort of irony in how this all started with animal smugglers and a tiger, and now we’re smuggling a kitten to Oa,” Kyle said.

“Heh,” Guy let out a short laugh. He was flying on his back, the pet carrier trailing him. “It’ll be fine. We can keep it in the bar, say it’s there to keep out any vermin.”

“I’m pretty sure there aren’t any rats on Oa,” Kyle said.

“Who said anything about rats?” Guy asked, grinning. “I was talking about Jordan.”

Kyle ducked his head to hide a smile, but when he glanced at Guy he noticed that the other man was grinning proudly.

“So, what are we going to name this kitten?” Kyle asked.

“I was thinking Katt,” Guy said. Kyle looked over at him again.

“Cat?”

“No, Katt. It’s Norwegian for Cat,” Guy said, and the worst was he didn’t have his “I’m joking smile” no he looked proud of himself, like it was a great idea.

“We are not naming the cat, cat in Norwegian.” 

Kyle had completely forgotten that Guy knew Norwegian.

“No, you’re right,” Guy said, and for a second Kyle thought the other man had realized how silly that would be, but then Guy said. “I already had a cat I named Katt. We have to name this one Katt The Second.”

Kyle sighed, and shook his head, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling just a little at how almost giddy Guy seemed to be about bringing the kitten with them.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did write this just to make the "Guy calling Hal vermin"-joke. But I'm also thinking I might write more of it some time later because Guy and Kyle and an alien kitten is just too cute not to.


	5. The one with Christmas decorating

“We are the only ones celebrating Christmas on the planet,” John said. Kyle looked over at the other man sitting by the bar and taking a drink from his bottle of beer. “What’s the point? You return to Earth for the actual holiday anyway don’t you?”

“The point is, it’s Christmas so you decorate. Doesn’t matter where you are,” Guy said from the corner where he was busy decorating the massive tree John had brought with him from Earth. It was so big they’d been forced to move several of the tables, and they had to cut off a bit off the top for it to fit. 

Kyle was decorating the windows, drawing snowflakes, stars and a couple of snowmen. Guy had done one of the windows, before he with a grumpy look had given up and handed over the responsibility to Kyle. There was Christmas music coming from the speakers, but with the volume so low that it was mostly just a hum in the background. Kyle liked Christmas, and he knew that even if Guy hadn’t been the one suggesting decorating, Kyle would have insisted.

“You better get into the Christmas spirit soon Johnny boy, or you won't get your Christmas present,” Guy said.

“More Warrior merch?” John asked. Kyle looked over at Guy who made a face.

“No,” he said.

“You remember how Hal got all that Green Lantern merch for saving a warehouse, and he dumped it on us a couple of months ago?” Kyle said, looking at John who turned towards him.

“What do you-” John started, but Kyle could see on his face when he got it. “Oh, I see.”

“Kyle,” Guy said in a slightly whiny voice. “Yoy’re not supposed to tell him.”

Kyle grinned and turned back to his work.

“I think the whole Justice League are gonna get the same thing from Hal,” John said. “Maybe next time he’ll check and see what’s stored in the warehouses he saves.”

“Or at least doesn’t hang around after the fighting is over,” Kyle pointed out.

“I wanna see Bats’ face when he finds out Jordan’s gotten him a lantern shirt,” Guy said.

“I don’t think Jordan’s planning on giving something like that to Batman,” John said. “He’ll give them to all of his sidekicks.” John hid a smile behind his bottle, and Kyle grinned as well. He definitely knew Guy would want to see Batman’s face when he saw Robin and all the former Robins wearing Green Lantern t-shirts. Maybe he could talk to Dick about making sure someone took a photo of it.

He glanced over at Guy, and noticed the man sitting down on a chair, drinking from a bottle, while several green hands were putting up bulbs and tinsel on the tree where Guy couldn’t reach.

“Hey!” Kyle said. “No rings.”

Guy looked over at him, with wide eyes.

“Well, how else was I supposed to reach?” Guy asked.

“It was your rule,” Kyle pointed out. “You said we had to decorate without using our rings.”

“But,” Guy said.

Suddenly a green construct ladder stood next to the tree and both Kyle and Guy looked over at John.

“There you go Guy, I made no promises about not using my ring.”

Guy shot him a dark look.

“I don’t-” Guy started, but Kyle interrupted.

“No presents if you don’t follow the rules,” Kyle said with a grin. Guy shook his head looking down at the floor for a moment. When he looked back at Kyle he was grinning though.

“Anything for you babe.” Guy said with a wink. Kyle let out a bark of laughter, and turned back to his window, smiling.

“Since you made no promises, I really think you should help out though,” Guy said to John.

“I brought the tree didn’t I?” John asked. “Seriously though, how often in one day do you have to explain what Christmas is to the other lanterns?”

“It’s worth it,” Guy called down from where he had climbed up on the ladder, and Kyle could see a few other green construct hands flying around putting up decorations in the rest of the bar, which meant John had finally joined in.

“Besides,” Guy continued. “They seem to appreciate the Christmas party.”

“It’s the free alcohol they’re appreciating,” Kyle said.

“I thought you were on my side,” Guy said. Kyle looked over and saw Guy hanging on the ladder, with an exaggerated pout in Kyle’s direction. Kyle had to smile and stop himself from calling Guy cute out loud.

“I am, but it really, it’s the alcohol.”

“Heh,” Guy smiled. “You probably have a point. By the way, have we ordered extra for the party?”

Kyle nodded.

“It’ll be here in time for the party,” he said, before once more turning back to the window. The frequent interruptions meant he was only half way done, but for a while they worked in silence, and they were done before they opened for the evening.

*

Later, after Kyle had lost count of how many rookies he’d explained Christmas to, and they finally closed for the night, Kyle locked the door, flipping the sign around that said closed. Guy’s constructs were already cleaning up, and Kyle walked over to the bar. Guy was behind it, wiping down the countertop with a rag. A tired expression on his face, but when he spotted Kyle he started smiling, and Kyle felt a warm feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t qute believe just how happy Guy’s smile could still make him.

“Exhausted?” Guy asked, Kyle nodded and sat down on one of the bar stools.

“Long night,” Kyle said, but he looked at Guy and smiled. Guy started grinning, he pointed up above himself, and Kyle looked up, spotting mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“Really?” Kyle asked, disbelieving, but couldn’t help grinning back at Guy.

“Kiss the bartender, it’s a thing,” Guy said.

“You made it up,” Kyle pointed out with a laugh.

“Still a thing though.” Guy looked so smug, and Kyle was still grinning when he leaned over the bar and pressed his mouth against Guy’s intent on kissing that smug smile off of his boyfriend’s face.

“You very tired?” Guy asked when they parted. Foreheads leaning against one another. Kyle’s hand on the back of Guy’s head, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Guy’s strong hand on Kyle’s shoulder.

“Depends,” Kyle mumbled before sneaking in another quick kiss before Guy could reply. “What are you thinking?”

“I was thinking a sneek peek at your gift this year,” Guy said against Kyle’s lips.

“I’m guessing it’s not merchandise of any kind,” Kyle mumbled.

“People wish they could buy a piece of this,” Guy said. Kyle tried not to laugh at that, he really did.

“You are hopeless,” Kyle said and opened his eyes, looking straight into Guy’s equally open eyes. He was smiling, but there was a soft fondness in Guy’s eyes reserved only for Kyle.

“You love it,” Guy said.

“Hm,” Kyle mumbled and moved his head, mouthing along Guy’s jaw, until he got to the earlobe, nipping softly at it.

“So, I take it youre not too tired?” Guy said.

“I think I can stay awake,” Kyle mumbled. “Besides you did say you’d do anything for me right?”

“You have something in mind?” Guy asked.

“Oh yes,” Kyle whispered into Guy’s ear before moving back to kiss him again.

~*~


	6. The one with the true love's kiss

“I guess it’s a ‘true love’s kiss will wake him up’-kind of deal,” John said.

Kyle looked from him and down at Guy who was sleeping peacefully on his back on a white stone altar.

“Not this again,” Kyle muttered. Neither John nor Hal said anything. Kyle looked up at the two men standing on the other side of the altar giving Kyle questioning looks.

“Again?” Hal asked.

“There was a thing,” Kyle said. “Wally and I had to try and figure out which one of us was worthy of kissing Wonder Woman to wake her up.”

Hal gaped at Kyle and then said.

“I can’t believe I missed that opportunity.”

John punched him on the arm. Hal frowned and looked down at Guy instead.

“Why don’t we just let him sleep? He’s a lot less annoying when he’s sleeping.”

“As tempting as that option sounds,” John said. “The natives did say they were going to sacrifice him. And while he is a pain in the ass, we can’t let them kill him.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Hal said. “Do we have time to fetch Tora? If anyone’s his true love it’s her.”

Kyle bit his lip and looked down at Guy again. He wasn’t even sleeping with his mouth open and snoring, Kyle had found him doing that more than once in the stock room of the bar. Instead he wa sleeping quietly and the only way to tell he was even still alive was the minute rise and fall of his chest.

“Unfortunately no,” John said to Hal. “Your just gonna have to kiss him.”

Kyle’s head shot up and he looked at John surprised and confused, and there was a twisting feeling of something close to jealousy and anger in the pit of his stomach which he tried to ignore.

“What? Why me?” Hal sputtered and looked back and forth between Guy, John and Kyle.

“As Guy’s partner i have to intervene,” Kyle said, quickly thinking of a reason other than that just the thought of Hal and Guy kissing made him angry. “He’ll never let it go if I let Hal kiss him. He’ll complain that I didn’t protect his chastity.”

“What chastity?” Hal asked. He turned and looked at John. “Why don’t you kiss him?”

“Me?” John asked in disbelief. “Even you have to admit it’s much more likely going to be you,” John paused and then added, almost as an afterthought, “or Kyle.”

“Why?” Hal asked. “How could we know he hasn’t been secretly in love with you for years?”

“Guy can’t do anything subtle or secretly,” John said. He turned to Kyle. “Alright, if Hal isn’t doing it you’re the most likely option.”

“It won’t work,” Kyle protested. “Guy’s always been and always will be in love with Tora.”

It was the same excuse Kyle had used for a while now trying to not admit to his own feelings by reminding himself of the futility of them.

“Yeah well she’s not here and you are. just kiss him already and let’s get this over with,” Hal said, sounding impatient.

“There are some consent issues-” Kyle started to say.

“We can apologize to him after,” John said. “One of you just kiss him.”

Kyle looked at both of them, biting his bottom lip again. He still was feeling that irrational growing anger at the thought of Hal kissing Guy. Reminding himself that there was no way Hal would be Guy’s true love didn’t help, not with the way John seemed so insistent Hal do it, it made a part of Kyle wonder.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Kyle said.

Putting one hand on the altar next to Guy’s head Kyle leaned down, but hesitated before closing the final couple of inches. It didn’t feel quite right. Kyle had wanted to kiss Guy for a while now, but he’d never done it because it would lead to nothing. Besides, if Kyle kissed Guy he wanted to do it with Guy kissing back, enthusiastically.

“Come on, just do it,” Hal said, sounding impatient. Kyle wanted to point out that he was whining but Hal would deny it. Someone should tell Hal to stop hanging out with speedsters, he was picking up their bad habits.

Kyle closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Guy’s. The other man’s lips smooth and still warm. He felt a tingling sensation all the way from his lips and down to his stomach. Kyle started to pull back, when all of a sudden Guy started kissing back. Lips sliding against Kyle’s, Guy’s lips parted a little, letting out a soft sound. Kyle opened his eyes in surprise and he pulled away, but a strong hand grabbed the back of his head and held him in place. Kyle closed his eyes again, and sank into the kiss willingly. When they both broke the kiss Kyle leaned his forehead against Guy’s. He opened his eyes and was met by guy’s open eyes looking at him, and smiling. Kyle was desperately trying to get his feelings under control and stop his thoughts from running wild all over the place. And right there were Guy, looking happy and Kyle wanted to kiss him again.

“Hi,” Guy said.

“Hi,” Kyle said, smiling stupidly. “I had to kiss you to wake you up.”

Guy raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?” Guy asked. Kyle raised his head a bit and nodded.

“Finally,” John said. At that Kyle glanced up at John with a frown. John was smiling, a very smug smile.

“What?” Kyle mumbled a little bit confused, and he was also feeling like he was in free fall because Guy woke up when Kyle kissed him. He was trying to catch up on what this all meant when Guy said:

“Still feeling a bit sleepy, think I need more kissing.” And with his hand still on the back of Kyle’s head he pulled him down into another kiss, and Kyle was happy to let him do so.

~*~


	7. The one with I don't even know what the point of this one was. Something about Guy's arms, maybe

The heat was close to unbearable, Kyle had never sweated so much as he had on this planet, and according to the natives the sun wouldn’t set for several more hours. Half the lantern corps as well as Kyle were helping with the clean up after a fleet of massive space ships from the neighboring planet had crashed in the immense desert covering most of the planet. Thankfully the fleet had been testing a new experimental auto-pilot, which meant that they had been empty and there hadn’t been a single casualty.

Off in the distance in the capital city Kilowog had accompanied a delegation from the neighboring planet which had arrived to apologize for crashing their ships.

Green constructs were working all over the massive and many crashed ships. The ships were all powered by some unknown but highly unstable power source, and the natives were understandably hesitant about getting close and would very much like the ships off their planet. With the constructs doing most of the job, all Kyle had to do was keep an eye on things, so he had created a deck chair and a parasol, so that he could sit down and sweat. His uniform was very uncomfortable in this heat, it was warm and stuck to his sweaty skin in a very unpleasant way.

His thoughts on the heat were interrupted by the arrival of Guy. He heard him before he saw him, a frustrated curse from behind Kyle. He turned around and spotted Guy stumbling a bit from stepping into a hole in the ground, but he righted himself before he fell.

“Stupid sand,” Guy muttered, and continued. “I hate this heat. Hell would be more pleasant than this.”

Kyle was only half paying attention to Guy’s words, distracted by the sight of Guy who was only wearing his west and nothing underneath it. The dryness in Kyle’s mouth was suddenly not because of the heat. Guy walked up to Kyle.

“What?” Guy asked.

“Just the west?” Kyle managed to ask, despite his dry throat. Guy shrugged.

“It’s hot.”

“Why still wear the west though?” Kyle asked.

“Iolande said the natives were complaining about decency. Prudes the lot of ‘em” Guy muttered before making a chair of his own to sit down on. “Or maybe she knew she just couldn’t stop herself from jumping all over me if I left all of myself on display,” Guy leered. 

Kyle snorted, and tried to hide a smile by looking away from Guy. They sat in silence but after only a moment Kyle couldn’t help glancing over at Guy, he was looking away towards the crashed ship and couldn’t notice Kyle looking at his bare chest and arms, he licked his lips unconsciously.

Kyle couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been at least a bit attracted to Guy on some level. It had been an almost instant attraction too, almost from the first moment they met. It wasn’t the sort of attraction Kyle would have acted on, but it had always been there in the back of Kyle’s mind. Sometimes it grew a little bit louder, but most of the time it kept silent there in the back, nestled together with his acceptance of the fact that he was never going to get over that weird mix of attraction and hero worship for Superman. Now it was a little bit more insistent again, with Guy almost shirtless, and his arms folded over his stomach, muscles glistening a little from the sweat.

“Kyle?” Guy said, and Kyle quickly looked up at Guy’s face instead. He was looking at Kyle with an eyebrow raised. Their deck chairs close enough that Kyle could see how the sun had brought out a smattering of freckles on Guy’s nose, and he was suddenly struck by the desire to lick them. He coughed, trying to get himself back under control. He blamed the heat.

“Sorry, I was-” Kyle hesitated.

“Staring,” Guy said at the same time as Kyle said:

“Thinking.”

“Sure,” Guy said, looking amused now. “Thinking. Well, I won’t stop you.” He smiled and turned to look away again. Kyle did too, directing his constructs a bit, but couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Guy again.

It had never been pining, just a calm and sensisble acceptance that he was attracted to Guy. There were a lot of people he found attractive, after all he had spent most of his adult life now around incredibly attracive people. However, he had to admit that perhaps his attraction to Guy wasn’t entierly about looks. Guy would act like an asshole most of the time, but Kyle knew that was never the whole story with Guy. He knew that the man was fiercly loyal, and with a sense of humor that they both shared. Knew that Guy was full of love for those few he considered friends and that most of the time he had no idea how to express it, and most of the time had no interest in expressing it. But most of all he knew Guy cared, deep down he really cared more than he would ever show. Cared about Kyle, cared about the corps, cared enough to want to help anyone who needed it. He might grumble about it, but he still cared. For all that Guy projected a simple image of himself, the actual man could be quite complex.

Kyle looked away from Guy again, trying to focus on his own constructs. When the ship had crashed it had gotten half buried in the sand, but most of it had been dug up by now and some lanterns were getting ready with constructs to finally lift it off the ground.

“We should move on to the next one,” Kyle said. Guy groaned.

“But that means moving,” he said. “In this heat."

“It’s not that far,” Kyle said. Trying to sound like he too didn’t wish they could just leave already.

He got up on his feet, and Guy followed suit the chairs fading into nothing. However, when Kyle took a step forward he stumbled a bit and crashed into Guy. The uneven ground meant Guy was a little bit taller than Kyle for a change, and Kyle’s forehead only hit the top of Guy’s shoulder, and Kyle found himelf pressed up against Guy’s strong chest. Kyle out of reflex grabbed one of Guy’s arms to steady himself, Guy’s skin hot against Kyle’s palm. Guy had also grabbed hold of both of Kyle’s arms to stabilize him, and leaned Kyle back a little bit, but they were still very close, and Kyle had to tilt his head slightly backwards to look up at Guy’s face.

“Dizzy?” Guy asked, a concerned look on his face, but a small smile playing on his lips, and Kyle smiled back and before he could stop himself levered himself up on his toes and pressed a kiss on Guy’s mouth.

The kiss was brief and Kyle pulled back, feeling his face heat up and it wasn’t from the sun. He swallowed hard.

“Um, sorry,” Kyle mumbled, looking down at the sande before steeling himself and looking back at Guy, catching an expression he wasn’t fast enough to interpret on Guy’s face. “It was um, the sun,” Kyle said.

“Oh really?”Guy said, disbelieving, and raised an eyebrow. “So what? You’ve been in the sun so long you started hallucinating that I was some hot chick?” Guy asked, sounding almost angry but mixed with some other emotion that Kyle couldn’t quite grasp. “And you so often kiss strange women you find hot, don’t you?”

They were still standing very close and Kyle tried to take a step back, but Guy was holding him still.

“Guy,” Kyle tried to say, but Guy continued.

“I would have thought that because I’m still standing here and haven’t run off you wouldn’t have to make up excuses. What did you think I’d do? Punch you?”

Kyle was looking down at the ground again but he shook his head.

“Of course not, Guy,” he said. He forced himself to look up at Guy again, he looked angry yes, but not furious and there was something else there. Kyle frowned and thought back, the expression he’d almost missed on Guy’s face, it had been disappointment he realized. The realization made him smile.

“Guy,” Kyle said, “do you want to kiss me?”

Guy hesitated, looking unsure all of a sudden, before he nodded.

“Yes,” he said, pulled Kyle even closer and kissed him. This time open mouthed and it lasted a lot longer. Guy’s lips where chapped and dry from the heat, but so was Kyle’s. Guy’s arms went round Kyle’s back, holding him tight, and Kyle deepened the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart again, leaning their foreheads together, their breath mingling between them.

“Wanted to do that for a while,” Guy mumbled.

“I didn’t know,” Kyle said. 

He was enjoying being held close to Guy, although at the same time the air around them was still unbearably hot, but he didn’t want to part from him.

That was when someone coughed behind them, and they sprang apart. Kyle spun around and spotted Soranik and Iolande standing there. Both looking a little bit amused, Iolande more so than Soranik.

“Guys,” Soranik said. “Happy as we are that you two seem to finally have admitted that you want each other, perhaps it could wait until after we’re done here?”

“Ah, yes,” Kyle said. Soranik and Iolande started to walk away, and Kyle turned back to Guy who was grinning. Kyle couldn’t help smiling back, Guy had always looked the best when he was happy.

“Later?” Guy asked.

“Later,” Kyle replied before walking close to him again and kissed him again, because he could. Maybe he could have acted on his attraction sooner, but he’d gotten there in the end, and perhaps that was all that mattered.

~*~


	8. The one where Guy almost gets himself killed because he is in love with Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a Guy POV.

Guy groaned and opened his eyes. Everything hurt, trying to move was impossible. All he could do was lie on his back. Being a superhero was great most of the time, but being almost blown up was definitely a huge drawback.

“You idiot!” someone nearby shouted and it took Guy a second to recognize that the voice was Kyle. Guy smiled, and then coughed. The taste of blood in his mouth was a familiar one, but vile.

“I had it under control,” Kyle continued. Someone – most likely Kyle, Guy’s brain helpfully suggested – landed next to Guy and knelt beside him. A second later Kyle was leaning over Guy, and Guy couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Kyle,” he croaked out, smiling happily up at him. Seeing Kyle always made him happy, even when breathing was difficult because something heavy was lying across his chest.

“You are an idiot,” Kyle said. Looking very worried. “I was handling it. I didn’t need you stumbling in and getting yourself killed.”

“I’m dying?” Guy asked, confused. That would explain the pain, and why the world seemed to have shrunk down to just him and Kyle, and everything else was grey and foggy around the edges. “Anyway,” Guy mumbled, Kyle didn’t notice as he was ranting about something, but he had also placed a hand on Guy’s cheek, in an almost tender way.

“Kyle, Kyle, Kyle,” Guy repeated until Kyle was looking at him. Guy smiled, he hoped it was a brilliant happy smile, but he was unsure about how much blood was in his mouth.

“I love you,” Guy said. It was important that he told Kyle this, before Guy died. Beause it had been why he had accidentally gotten himself almost blown up. He loved Kyle, so he saved him, because otherwise Kyle was destined to get himself killed doing something heroic. Kyle had already proven that once, and Guy didn’t want to go through that again. Not now, not when he finally realized just how much Kyle meant to him.

They’d had what Guy had described as a fantastic friends with benefits relationship for a couple of months. The sex was amazing, but that wasn’t all they did. Guy liked spending time with Kyle, liked being around him all the time because being around Kyle was easy. He never had to pretend when he was with Kyle. Kyle accepted him flaws and everything. Guy loved him. He had realized that, in the middle of battle, which on second thought had been a terrible time to realize that.

Kyle didn’t say anything. Guy opened his eyes – he didn’t know when he had he closed them. Kyle was looking down at him with his eyes wide.

“You could at least lie,” Guy mumbled. “I’m dying after all.”

“I am not going to lie. You are not dying. I love you and that means you are not going to die,” Kyle said, sounding very determined about this. Guy wanted to believe him, because if there was someone Guy would always believe in it was Kyle.

Kyle put both his hands on Guy’s cheeks, and leaned his own head in close so that their foreheads were almost touching. Guy closed his eyes again, this time aware he was doing it.

“If you love me doesn’t that mean I will die,” Guy said – because apparently dying meant he really had no filter between his brain and mouth – Kyle seemed to be speechless. That wasn’t unusual. People were often speechless around Guy. He opened his eyes again. Kyle looked like he was both exasperated, annoyed and reluctantly amused. At least that’s what Guy assumed he was, Kyle was pulling a very strange expression - also Guy was dying he couldn’t be blamed for not being able to read people’s facial expressions properly.

“You are an asshole,” Kyle mumbled and leaned in even closer so that their foreheads were touching. Guy was delighted to find out that his forehead was the only part of him not currently in pain.

“Why do I love you?”

“Terrible taste in men?” Another voice suggested and again it took Guy a moment to identify it. Kyle sat back upright again, while Soranik knelt down next to Guy.

“You mean great taste,” Guy protested. He looked at Soranik who was going into doctor mode and so was unlikely to banter with Guy, which was a shame. Guy enjoyed bantering and arguing with people. Surely a small argument before he died was a fairly reasonable last request. He would bring it up to Soranik, but a different thought struck him and he turned to Kyle again.

“’m leavin’ the bike to you,” he said , “don’t let Jordan fool you into thinking he can have it.”

Kyle smiled and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Guy’s forehead.

“You’re not dying,” Kyle said.

“I am,” Guy protested.

Kyle ignored him andd looked over at Soranik.

“He’ll survive,” she said. Guy would protest again, but he was drifting off.

*

Guy blinked open his eyes. He was no longer in pain, instead it felt like his whole body was stuffed full off cotton and like he was flying. He deduced that he was probably having quite a lot of morphine pumped into his body - or the alien equivalent of morphine that Soranik prefered using. It was harmless to humans, but had some strange side effects sometimes.

“Look who’s finally awake,” someone said. Guy turned his head to the side and spotted Kyle, who was getting out of his chair and smiling at Guy. He was reasonably sure the warm feeling inside wasn’t from the pain relief. Guy licked his lips, they were dry and tingled, that was from the noat-actually-morphine.

“Does that mean I’m not getting the bike?” Another voice said.

“You are never getting your hands on that bike, Jordan,” Guy said. Hal just laughed. 

Guy tried to sit up, so that he could glare at him properly, but his arms and rest of the body – while now mostly pain free – wasn’t co-operating with him.

With some help from Kyle and – despite protests from Guy – Hal, Guy was soon sitting up in bed.

“Well, since he appears to not be dying anymore I’m leaving you two alone,” Hal said, in what was an unusual display of understanding when he wasn’t needed. Guy frowned, they were going to have to look into that, if Hal had been replaced by a robot or something there could be problems. A hand on his cheek distracted him and he let Kyle turn his head.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Kyle said and smiled. Guy smiled back at him.

“I don’t do dying,” Guy said. Kyle kissed him. Guy closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

“I love you,” Kyle murmured against Guy’s lips, and Guy smiled before kissing him even more.

~*~


	9. The one about a reunion

Kyle had been away for a long time, he hadn't left willingly, and he'd spent a long time trying to get home. It was difficult to tell how long, what with him being off world and all, but also because he had completely lost track of time after a while. He paused and looked down at Earth from space, the planet still looked the same as always: breathtaking and beatuiful. Kyle had lost count of how many times he had found himself in space looking down at Earth, even though he was impatient to get home for real he still had to take a moment to just stop and watch the planet.

His contemplation was interrupted by a shout, which was unexpected seeing as he was in space and sound didn't usually carry that well, or at all really.

“Kyle!”

He recognized the voice instantly, and kyle's heart soared in his chest. Before Kyle had even turned in the direction of the familiar voice, strong arms wrapped around Kyle's waist gripping him in a bear hug and the momentum from the other body sent them flying through the vaccuum of space.

“Guy,” Kyle said, because of course it was Guy, and he laughed, for the first time in, he didn't know how long. Guy was holding him very tight his head pressed against Kyle's chest and Kyle closed his eyes. He felt warm, happy and more importantly safe again for the first time in a long while. He had missed Guy. He had been so alone trapped in darkness for so long and the only thing that had kept him going had been thinking about Guy. Promising himself that he would see him again.

They came to a stop, floating a short distance away from a satelite. Guy reluctant to let go of Kyle, and Kyle didn't mind at all. He kept his eyes closed and they stayed like that for another moment, before Guy loosened his grip slightly. Kyle opened his eyes and saw Guy float up a bit so that they were face to face. Guy's eyes were wide his face pale and there was something haunted about him, he looked at Kyle with disbelief, and Kyle wondered just how much time had passed on Earth.

“You left,” Guy said, his voice so full of emotion and pain that Kyle's chest constricted.

“Guy,” Kyle started but Guy let go of him and backed off a bit.

“You left,” Guy said again. This time the words morphing into an accustation and Kyle knew this. Knew that Guy would rather hide behind anger to mask his hurt. Kyle reached out and gripped the lapel of Guy's jacket, pulling himself close again.

“I didn't leave you,” Kyle said, putting as much emotion into his voice as he could, because that was the truth. He would never leave Guy, he had promised. Guy made a move to back away again. Kyle pulled him even closer and put his other hand on Guy's chest, feeling his heart beating. Kyle was hit by the vivid memory of lying in bed an early Sunday morning, head resting on Guy's chest, the steady heartbeat lulling him back into sleep. It was a memory Kyle had revisited often during his long time away.

“It's been more than a year” Guy said, voice somewhere between anger and hurt. “Didn't think you'd-” he trailed off looking away. Guy always so full of emotions and unable to completely hide his insecurities, and Kyle felt his chest constrict again because he never wanted to cause Guy this kind of pain.

Kyle moved his hand from Guy's chest to Guy's cheek and turned his head to look at Kyle again.

“I came back,” Kyle said. “I'll always come back to you.” Hand sliding down to rest on Guy's shoulder Kyle leaned in and touched his lips to Guy's. Whenever the darkness had been closing in around him. Whever he shivered in the cold, his stomach crying for food he had thought about kissing Guy again. Remembered the feel of those soft lips against is, and kissing Guy again was everything he'd remembered and everything he had dreamed of for all that time. It only took a second for Guy to start kissing Kyle back, and taking over the kiss.He put both of his large hands on the sides of Kyle's face and Kyle melted against Guy, as the kiss turned desperate and heated.

“I've thought of nothing but coming back to kiss you,” Kyle mumbled against Guy's lips when they broke apart. “Every single day.”

Guy kissed him again, a long, slow sensual kiss, and Kyle was reminded of how much he loved kissing Guy because the man could get both himself and Kyle lost in a kiss with the way he devoted his full attention to it.

“One year,” Guy mumbled, his hands still cradling Kyle's head, he kissed the corner of Kyle's mouth. “six months.” Another kiss. “And twenty five days.” Another kiss.

“I'm sorry,” Kyle said, and kissed Guy again. Doing his best to put all of his love into it. Later he would tell Guy everything that had happened. Once they were back on Earth, Guy deserved a whole explanation. But for now, all Kyle wanted to do was continue to float in space, and kiss his boyfriend, because this was the first time in a year and a half that everything felt right again, and Kyle wanted to hold on to that feeling.


	10. The one about hugs

Guy wasn't sure if it was because Kyle looked like the type of person who liked hugs and Guy was just a nice person who had no problem indulging him. Or if he just liked hugging Kyle. It was possible it was a combination of the two, but he'd never admit to anything other than possibility one. Except in rare moments when he felt self aware enough to think to himself how much he liked hugging Kyle. Besides he figured he could use the hugging since Kyle so obviously needed them on occasion. Maybe if Guy hugged Kyle when he didn't almost get himself killed it would reward that particular behavior. Unfortunately he couldn't only do it then. For reasons he didn't want to examine he needed to hug Kyle whenever he almost died. It just made sense, if Guy didn't hug him he couldn't make sure he was really still alive. Besides Kyle was more likely to almost get himself killed than the other way around, this incident was no exception.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Guy shouted at Kyle before the dust had even settled from the explosion Kyle had barely avoided. He was limping towards Guy one hand against his side, and the look he shot at Guy seemed to say "What did you expect me to do?" He didn't say that however.

"I got away lightly,” Kyle said. “Just a broken rib or two. And some fairly extensive bruising."

Guy's heart was still beating wildly from having watched Kyle attempt to save another lantern by diving towards a bomb seconds before it was about to go off. The explosion had made it impossible to see what happened to Kyle, which had made Guy even more worried. Kyle's had been reassuring, but Guy was still rattled and unsure if he really believed his eyes and ears. He flew towards Kyle and wrapped his arms around Kyle's middle in a tight hug.

"Ribs! Ribs! Broken ribs!" Kyle shouted.

"Tough it out partner," Guy mumbled, but he loosened his grip a little bit.

Guy pressed his his face close to Kyle's neck. He smelled of smoke and blood, but underneath was the scent of whatever soap Kyle had used that morning. Guy felt his heart beginning to slow down, his breathing matching the slightly slower breathing of Kyle.

Kyle rested his head on Guy's shoulder. His arms settling around Guy, returning the hug. Guy was perhaps not quite ready yet to admit how much he wanted to hug Kyle or how badly he needed this closeness. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.


	11. The other one about hugs

Kyle hadn't known Guy for long before he discovered that Guy Gardner loved hugs. If Guy was in a good mood he would grab anyone nearby and wrap his arms around them in a tight hug, sometimes even lifting the other individual up depending on just how happy Guy was. Sometimes he'd just put an arm around someone's shoulders and hold them tight for a moment. Guy was a tactile person, as long as it was him initiating the contact.

Kyle wouldn't say he'd been observing Guy, but he did have a tendency to watch people and notice things about them. He hadn't noticed it right away though, the way Guy reacted to someone else hugging him. Kyle hadn't even realized it the first few times he had been the one to hug Guy, but the man unfailingly always tensed up when another person started to hug him. Eventually Kyle  even realized that it was most contact from other people, a clap on the back, someone putting a hand on his arm, Guy would tense up, just a little bit, but with the way Guy was so often relaxed it was quite noticeable once Kyle had realized it happened.

He was never tense in battle. Sure Kyle was quite often busy fighting as well and didn't have the time to really observe Guy in a fight, but the man never seemed to flinch from a punch or a kick, it was familiar to him in a way that oter interaction with people never seemed to be for Guy. It was as if the pain was what he expected from other people, and people touching him for any other reason was unexpeted.

Early on in their acquaintance before they really became friends - though Guy did have a tendency to treat anyone who treated him with at least some decency of respect, which Kyle had done, as a friend - when Kyle had noticed how tense Guy got whenever someone hugged him. Kyle had backed off, he let Guy be the one to initiate any contact between them. That was until Kyle realized that whenever Guy did hug him he always seemed to hold on to Kyle for a little bit longer than everyone else, how his hand would linger on Kyle's arm, and the way he always sat so close to Kyle during their movie nights, their thighs pressed close together.

At this point they'd been through a lot together, and Kyle could confidently say that he was probably the closest friend Guy had ever had, likewise Guy was one of the best friends Kyle had. There were even days when he looked at Guy and couldn't help wondering what it would be like if their relationship took anther step in a new direction. Sometimes he caught Guy looking at him, and it made Kyle wonder if maybe Guy was having the same kind of thoughts, but then he'd tell himself he was probably just imagining things. Still, on the occasions when Guy was truly happy, his smile broad and warm and he turned that smiling happy face towards Kyle it took every ounce of Kyle's strenght and willpower not to just grab the other man and kiss him. Guy's smile was going to end him one of these days he suspected.

The way Guy looked at him, the way he lingered around Kyle it all made Kyle's resolve crumble a little bit and he started to think about being able to just casually touch Guy. Even if all he ever got was being able to hug Guy without the other man tensing up. It was perhaps a somewhat selfish thing to do, he acknowledged that. He knew the unspoken boundaries they had set up and here he was about to break them when before he'd been so good at respecting them. He found reasons to justify his decision though. He did want to show Guy that he deserved some kindness directed towards him, that not all contact with other people had to be about pain, that someone wanting to touch him could be for comfort.

So Kyle started out slow. Clapping Guy on the back and saying “good job” every once in a while after a fight or just after a sparring session. He could feel Guy's back tense up under his hand and he pulled it back quickly, but he also got Guy's smug grin in his direction and Guy saying: “of course, I'd never do anything less than great.”

After a while Guy stopped tensing up whenever Kyle put a hand on his back, and so Kyle let his hand linger for a moment longer. He also moved on to other things, little touches here and there that were casual but suddenly seemed immensly huge and thrilling. Putting a hand on Guy's arm to turn him in a certain direction to point to something he should see. Standing side by side with Guy in the bar, pressing close to him as he reached for something on the top shelf. Fingers brushing against Guy's as they walked side by side maybe an inch too close. Kyle had held himself back for so long, and now to be allowed inside of Guy's personal space without the other man being bothered, it was almost intoxicating.

*

It was after a battle on earth. Kyle found him pacing around away from the other heroes. Kyle had asked Hal if he knew where Guy was, and from him Kyle had heard the story: how a building had almost fallen over on top of a group of kids. How Guy had saved them, but not until after a rock had hit one of the kids, the kid would get a concussion but would survive. An incident with a happy ending, and yet Kyle found Guy walking around kicking at the rubble from one of the other almost razed buildings. He looked angry and shook up, struggling to control his emotions.

“Guy,” Kyle called out and walked closer. Guy startled a bit, he must not have heard Kyle approaching. He turned around and spotted Kyle, something like relief passing across his face.

“The kid's gonna be alright,” Kyle said lacking anything else to say. Guy had stopped pacing and gave him a curt nord before turning away.

Kyle walked even closer until he was standing right next to Guy. Kyle wasn't sure why Guy was upset, all he knew was wanting to try and make it better.

“Come here,” Kyle said and pulled Guy into a hug, and Guy let him. He didn't even tense up, just melted against Kyle's chest. Strong arms wrapping around Kyle's waist and Guy buried his head against Kyle's neck.Kyle held on to him tightly, and leaned his forehead on top of Guy's shoulder. He didn't know how long they stood like that, just taking comfort from each other, feeling alive and safe.

*

A month later Kyle almost died, again. He came to in a bed and not on the battlefield, with Guy hovering over him, his eyes wide with concern and worry.

“You're an idiot,” Guy said and kissed him.

“I'll have to be an idiot more times if that's the reaction I get,” Kyle said after the brief kiss. Guy gave him an angry look.

Kyle lifted his hand, even though pain stabbed in his arm. He stroked Guy's cheek, but pulled his hand away, old worries about boundaries  making him react before he could think it through. Hurt and disappointment flashed across Guy's always so expressive face before he masked it with an almost blank expression. Guy opened his mouth, but Kyle lifted his hand again, burying his fingers in red hair he pulled Guy's head down into another kiss. Guy was hesitant at first, but Kyle was nothing if not persistant, and a second later Guy relaxed again opening up to Kyle.

The second kiss lasted longer and it was more intense, Kyle felt himself get lost in the experience and his heart soared with happiness. Unfortunately soon after it had ended, he fell asleep again, since he was still recovering from almost dying.

The next time he woke up Guy was holding his hand in a tight grip. Kyle's chest filled with a warm content feeling, Kyle squeezed Guy's hand. Guy noticed that Kyle was awake and he smiled. A broad, happy grin, and Kyle no longer thought that the smile would be his end, instead he was going to spend all his energy protecting it.


End file.
